Finding happiness
by BeSmiley
Summary: It was late but Hermione didn't mind. She was looking for Ron, he had stormed out of the Weasley kitchen just after talking to his mom. A little story about Ron and Hermione set after the war Ron and Hermione aren't together and never shared a kiss .


**Hello everyone! So usual, I'm not one for writing Ron/Hermione story but ThePrettyPotato's review gave me inspiration. I'd like to thank her! I hope that she (and everyone) is going to like it. It's my first time writing Ron/Hermione so I hope I did them justice . **

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and if it's really really short!**

******Thanks for reading, I hope you're going to like it. I'd love to know your opinion.**

******I don't own any characters they all belong to the amazing and very creative J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

It was late but Hermione didn't mind. She was looking for Ron, he had stormed out of the Weasley kitchen just after talking to his mom. She didn't know the purpose of this conversation but it had made him mad and she wanted to see if he was alright.

She suddenly saw him, sitting under a tree at the edge of the forest, gazing at the stars. She stayed during a few minutes watching him from afar. He looked peaceful even though he had just thrown a tantrum at his mother. She smiled and made her way towards him. She swiftly sat down next to him, looking at the moon.

After a few moments of silence she finally decided to break the embarrassing atmosphere by asking him the question she desperately wanted to ask.

"What happened?"

He didn't answer at first, not knowing what to say. He then sighed loudly and proceeded to give her an answer.

"Everyone wants us to end up together."

Hermione shut her eyes. The sorrow in his voice was too much to handle at the moment. She suddenly realized that he really didn't love her… Not in the same way as her anyway.

"What do you mean by everyone?"

He gave her a look as though it was obvious.

"My family, our friends. Hell the whole wizarding world."

"What about you?" He turned his head towards her, his eyes wide. "What do you want?" she asked, punctuating the "you" . He sighed, gazing back to the wonderful night that was displaying in front of him.

"I… I don't know."

Hermione looked down, his answer filling her with pain and heartbreak. She wanted to cry. The men she loved since… She didn't even remember when her feelings for him started to appear. Maybe in first year when he and Harry saved her from the troll or maybe when he was so brave during the human chess game. Maybe it was in third year when she saw him hurt or in sixth year when he started going out with Lavender Brown. She didn't remember and frankly, right now, she didn't really care. He didn't feel the same way and that was all she knew.

"Maybe…"

She looked up, not even bothering to hide her watery eyes.

"We always fight. Sometimes you annoy me so much that I want to throw you from the highest tower of this school and at the same time… Kiss you with all I have."

He turned to her, wanting to see a reaction. She was still looking at the sky, her eyes full with so many emotions that he couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean?"

If he hadn't seen her lips move, he wouldn't even have remarked that she had talked. Her whisper bought a new fire in him. He stood up hastily and started screaming, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't know! How the hell can I know what I mean, want or do when everyone is telling me what I should do! It's my life and I freaking don't know what I want to do with it. Hell, I may bloody love you and can't even tell you! And now I'm talking and it doesn't even make any sense."

He suddenly stopped moving and breathing realizing his unwanted confession. Unlike usual, Hermione's brain had stopped working. The only thing she could think of was the little speech of the man in front of her. She stood up, walking to stand in front of him.

"You… You love me?"

He didn't know if it was a question or a statement but he nodded nonetheless. She smiled softly at him, tears still threatening to spill. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he suddenly bent his head down and placed his soft thin lips on her rosy one. He felt something he never felt before, it was such a great feeling, exhilarating but calming at the same time. The kiss was nothing grand or passionate but to them it was still the most amazing kiss they will ever share with anyone.

"I love you too Ron."

He smiled taking her head in both of his hands and kissed her again. Hermione then buried her head in his chest, sighing happily. She was sure that this was how happiness and love felt like.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xoxo Rose**


End file.
